Thump
by Skyscraper77
Summary: Re-post. One-shot.


_Thump…. Thump…. Thump….._

"Oh!"

_Thump…. _

"Ah!"

_Thump… _

"Oh God!"

_Thump… _

They hadn't even made it out of the office that night before they had to have each other.

"Oh, harder, please baby harder!" She said as he pounded into the beautiful dark haired women he had bent over his desk. He smiled, she'd never called him baby during one of their "friend's with benefits" moments. This meant she was really desperate for her release.

They'd agreed on this arrangement weeks ago. She needed to get rid of all the stress and the tension of her job, and she enjoyed doing it through sex. If he was gonna scare off all the men she tried to date, then he was gonna give her what she needed and had been missing out on since she didn't have a man.

He rammed into her harder, the only article of clothing that remained on him was his work pants which were around his ankles. The same didn't go for her; she had to shed all of her clothes in order to spread her legs wider so he could go deeper and deeper into her body.

"I… I need…. I need more, El! Now!" He put his chest on her back and let go of her waist. He reached around to her chest and began pinching and tugging on her nipples and breasts with both hands while laying hot, open kisses on her upper back and neck. She was now holding them both up with her arms pushing on his desk while he kept slamming into her. The slapping sound echoed through the room.

Olivia had been the one to initiate this arrangement that they had between them. Elliot remembered talking to her in her apartment after one of her recent boyfriends had broken up with her. "Why the hell did you do that, Elliot?" She was pissed. He had just moments before slammed her boyfriend, now ex into the wall simply because he caught him talking about how he really just enjoyed the sex from her and how that's all he cared about.

"He was using you, Olivia! You and I both just heard him plain as day!" He couldn't believe that she was actually mad. He'd just done her a huge favor, saved her from heartache.

"Elliot, fuck! I needed him!" She was yelling, she knew her secret for stress relief was about to be out in the open but she didn't care.

"What? What are you talking about?" He was so confused by what she had just said.

"Did it ever cross your mind, Stabler, that I was using him too? Huh? Did it ever cross into that damn thick skull of yours that you're not the only person in this world that likes sex? Did it ever cross your fucking mind that I need fucking stress relief too?!" She yelled mad as hell. She was about to make him make up for all the men he'd cost her.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that you're just dating men to have sex for stress relief?" Elliot had a smile on his face, hell he almost laughed.

He was standing in the hallway and Olivia started toward him in an angry stance. He started backing up as fast as he could in fear that she was actually about to deck him. He nearly broke her bedroom door as he accidentally ran into it trying to get away from her.

"Shut the fuck up, take of your fucking clothes, and get on the God-damned bed!" She yelled at him as serious as ever.

"Wh- what?" He wasn't sure he had heard her correctly, but he was now really confused as he looked up at her from his spot on the floor where he had landed when he accidentally ran into her bedroom door backwards.

"You fucking heard me. I needed that wild sex that David was going to give me tonight once you left. I _needed _it, Elliot. I've had one hell of a day. You've been divorced for over six months now so I have no problem in hell with you and me going at it. Right here. Right now. It's all your fault David is gone so unless you want me to go out to the bars tonight dressed like some slut and hook some horney guy to bring back here to screw you'll do what I said."

_Holy shit _he thought. Elliot contemplated that she might be kidding but once glance at her face and he knew she was pissed and dead serious.

He had finally done what she had said and that night she rode him like she'd never done anyone before. She had came several times, and each time she yelled louder and louder; the whole time she'd been on top.

"Elli-"

_Thump…._

"Ah… God I'm gonna-"

_Thump…._

Her screams brought him out of his thoughts as he was remembering the day that had caused this wonderful agreement that he loved.

_Thump…. Thump….Thump, thump, thump, thump._ He pumped faster and faster, grunting as she came hard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Olivia rode her orgasm out to its max. Once she finished they both slumped over his desk catching their breath. She was well aware that he hadn't came yet. Ever since this "thing" between them started he knew he was the reason for it and he knew what she needed. It was always his first priority to get her there and satisfied before he'd let himself do anything.

They both got up, Elliot stood & pulled out of her, his dick still standing at attention, pulsing, just waiting. Olivia turned and sat on his desk.

"El" She said, "Come stand between my legs. That was one hell of an orgasm you just gave me and you're crazy as hell if you think I'm not going to return the favor."

He walked up to her and stood between her legs. He smiled to himself. He wasn't sure what she was about to do but he knew he was fixing to enjoy every moment of it. However, he knew she wasn't going to use her mouth. He knew what had happened to her in Sealview and when they decided to start this whole "friend's with benefits" thing that was one of his rules even though she told him she had no problem going down on him. He didn't want to risk hurting her after what that son-of-a-bitch Harris put her through.

She grabbed onto his dick and pulled him as close as she could to her stomach between her legs. She started to rub his length up and down, though his soft dark brown, almost black curls. God, how she loved how big he was.

He started to moan and grunt while rocking into her hand. She decided she'd do some dirty talking with him to make him get worked up more and come harder.

"You know there's no one else I'd ever trust to do this with other than you. Yeah I had those other men, but I just screwed them and pushed them out the door. I'd never even give them the time of day let alone let my hands give their manhood some attention" she said with a smile. That's when Elliot opened his eyes and smiled at her. He knew she was enjoying this as much as he was.

"You're the biggest man I've ever been with, the only man that I've ever let hear me scream at the top of my lungs when I came. You're the only man I'd let run his hand through the soft curls between my legs." That did it for him, he rocked faster and faster as her hands kept up the pace. She knew he was close so while she rubbed him she positioned his dick over her legs and private area. She wanted him to cum on her. They'd never done it this way before but something about his fluids all over her lap made her crazily aroused.

"Shit…. Shit…. SHIT! AH! AH! UH!" he half grunted and half yelled as he came. His cum spilling all over her lower stomach, lap, and the soft curls between her legs. When he was done he just looked at her and smiled.

"Looks like you've made a bit of a mess, Detective Stabler…" Olivia said seductively with a smile.

"Now I wonder what hot, sexy woman could have caused that?" He shot back with a bigger smile.


End file.
